Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) devices may be described as devices that embed mechanical technologies (mirrors, actuators, various types of sensors, etc.) in semiconductor components. MEMS device actuation voltages may exceed the typical operating voltages for conventional complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) processes. In order to accommodate greater voltages, MEMS device driver circuits may include devices that are larger than would be required for lower voltage levels. An increase in device size in order to accommodate higher voltages may be undesirable in some applications, including applications that benefit from greater device density packing such as with MEMS actuator arrays. MEMS actuator arrays may be found in a variety of device types, including, but not limited to, light modulation devices such as projectors.